I don't wanna be in love
by CarSilTor
Summary: Harry Potter is beyond surprised when he sees Draco Malfoy at a muggle rock concert. Oneshot


**Authors note**: Hiya! This is something I wrote quite late at night, it's been swimming around my head for some time and I felt I needed to write the bloody thing. It's all fluff really so yeah .Again I wrote this late at night so forgive me for any spelling mistakes etc. Well uh I hope you like it! If you have any questions do not hesitate to PM me , and remember the review button is only a click away.

**Warning**: note that this is SLASH, if you feel uncomfortable, well then …I bid you a good day my good man or lady.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot bunnies that occasionally bother to show up in my head. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling etc., you get the point. The Song used in this fic is Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte it is by no means mine either.

**Electric Futures**

The first time Harry Potter sees Draco Malfoy after the war he knows Draco is someone else. Harry is not even sure why he has come, after all he had politely smiled at Hermione when she handed him the tickets. Telling her that it was really nice of her but he wasn't particularly interested in going.

_We're worried about you mate, even Ginny's found someone._

Ron had said and Harry had given him his best death stare for even mentioning it.

_The war is over Harry, life goes on and soon yours will have to too. _

And the War has ended, he knows this better than anyone, and he knows he is nothing without his hero persona to spur him on. Who is Harry Potter when the reason he exists is gone? Who is he when all he has ever been good for is vanquishing dark lords and saving the world? Ron and Hermione have continued with their lives, they do not aimlessly wander through life as Harry does. They're getting married, leaving Harry both happy for them and in a state of devastation because he is reminded of his and Ginny's failed relationship. Hermione has become a Medi Witch and Ron will be starting the Auror training program soon . Ron said that he would still be able to join , he just needs to contact them, he just needs to stop being so indecisive. Everyone is waiting for him to make a bloody decision and Harry does not think he can.

Harry contemplates this as he quietly watches Malfoy's ghostly white hands reach for the heavens. He unconsciously takes a few steps backward and rests a hand on his wand, ready to hex the git into oblivion if he so much as tries to…but Harry realizes that Malfoy does not know that he is there. Does he still even care about Harry? Are those witty retorts of his patiently waiting for Harry's presence? He thinks not. Malfoy has moved on even if Harry hasn't. Heck, the whole of the wizarding world has moved on. He's all that is left. He is the only one dejectedly waiting on the sidelines, hoping that someone would hand him a bloody life so he could get on with it. Malfoy's eyes are fixated on the stage in front of him, his hips are gently swaying from side to side in perfect time with the music. He looks happier than Harry has ever seen him , happier than he ever thought Malfoy could be. No one else seems to matter to him as he stands in that sea of strangers, not even if that person is Harry Potter. The hypnotic roar of the people around him is intertwining with the steady beat of the music. Harry has never felt more alive than he does now watching a waterfall of black tears run down Draco Malfoy's pointed face. They glisten as they fall but Malfoy does not move to wipe them away, he lets them tumble down until the reach his dainty lips, wetting them and Harry begins to wonder what they might taste like.

Malfoy's hands are moving to the side of his head now, his eyes are closed as he takes in the glorious music. Harry notices how a whisper of a smile dances on those lips , he notices the curve of his slender body and the tiny black earing that shines in his ear. He does not look ugly or pathetic the way he did when Harry had last seen him crying. He looks alien and otherworldly, it's almost like Malfoy isn't really there and Harry is just making this whole thing up in his head .He wonders why he has never seen this side of the young wizard before but most of all he wonders what the hell Malfoy is doing at a muggle rock concert and why he doesn't even look out of place among the crowd of black hair and heavy make-up. He has grown paler since the war (if that is even possible), his snow blond hair hangs off his head in a state of disarray and his eyes are heavily rimmed with black eyeliner. Harry has to squint to make sure that it is really Draco Malfoy he is seeing, and not a glamoured version of him because this is pretty damn ridiculous , because the Draco Malfoy he knows would never touch muggle clothing .The Draco Malfoy he knows does not like muggle rock music. He is wearing black t-shirt with a silver snake on the front and tight black jeans that Harry knows he would never have been caught dead in before. Harry wonders why he thinks Malfoy looks beautiful right now and does not think he wants to know the answer to that particular question just yet.

The crowd grows in volume and Harry realizes that words have entered the blasting sound of the electric guitar and drums. It was enveloping him and Malfoy, closing them off from the rest of the world. They are alone now, in their own little sea of fantasy.

_She's going out to forget they were together _

_All that time he was taking her for granted _

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for…._

Harry begins to slowly walk forwards, occasionally being bumped back by an overexcited fan. He doesn't even bother to curse at them like he normally would. He can barely feel them anyway. He does not know what is drawing him towards the blond, but he does not have to think on it does he? If he is nothing else he is still a bloody Gryffindor.

_He calls her up He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there _

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it _

_Knows she's using it _

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

Malfoy's hands have fallen to his sides, because he notices Harry. He sees how he moves towards him and the ghost smile vanishes, replaced by something Harry thinks might be fear, and probably is. Harry wonders why Malfoy isn't running.

Harry tries to smile but finds that he can't and as he approaches Malfoy, his heart is beating faster than he thought it could. He is sure that he won't be able to breathe pretty soon.

He's there now, he and Malfoy are only a few inches apart, and Malfoy's fear is very evident now that Harry is closer, his brows are knitted together and his body is quivering slightly as if he is cold. Harry is sure he'll here the popping sound of an apparition soon and his heart falls at the prospect.

Hello. He mouths before he knows what he's doing , he knows Malfoy can't hear him over the music.

_Everybody put up your hands _

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Malfoy does nothing for what seems to be an eternity and Harry is scared that he made the wrong choice, he should have left when could. He should have apparated away and never looked back. He should have the moment he entered this unfamiliar world where nothing made sense anymore. What then? What then? A voice in the back of his head asks, Harry does not know.

Then Malfoy quirks his eyebrow and he is reminded of their school days and he can do nothing but smile. This only seems to entice Malfoy's curiosity, he glances down and sees that Harry does not have a wand in his hands and even he allows himself to smile , just a little.

_Feel the beat now _

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love_

Harry reaches out and wipes a stray tear of the blonds face, he lets his hand linger, feeling the soft unblemished skin underneath. Draco shoots him a questioning look. Harry ignores it, he wouldn't be able to answer the questions anyway, he doesn't even know what the hell he is doing. Malfoy is moving closer, so their bodies are pressed together. He can feel Malfoy's breath on him and the warmth of his body leaking through his shirt. Harry can smell him, he smells like rain and strawberries. Harry has always loved the smell.

They stare it each other for quite some time , neither seeming to be bothered by their proximity or how their attention is focused solely on each other .Harry gives himself a moment to wonder what in Merlin's name he is doing and then he leans in , because well, he can and bloody hell is it brilliant.

_Back it up now _

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love_

_._

He knows he should be thinking about why he ended up kissing Draco bloody Malfoy and he knows that Ron and Hermione will never believe any of this but he doesn't care. A pathway is opening up for him and a hand that looks suspiciously like Draco's reaches out to him. He smiles at the future and begins to walk forwards.


End file.
